staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia - Sekrety sukcesu - fabryka zabawek LEGO (Sekrety sukcesu - fabryka zabawek LEGO) kraj prod.Dania (2003) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Snobs - odc. 22 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina dnia i nocy; program dla dzieci 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Duże pranie 13 (Velke pranie); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1983) 09:35 Teletubisie - odc. 136/156 (Teletubbies, season X Christmas in Spain); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:05 Skarby Damaszku - odc. 1 (Il Tesoro di Damasco 1) 46'; serial kraj prod.Włochy (1998) 10:55 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 2; cykl reportaży 11:15 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3251 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3466); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3252 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3467); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Rozmowy o poranku; serial TVP 13:25 Oczywiście - odc. 4; widowisko 13:40 Kogutto - odc. 12; magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola - Lora Szafran 14:35 Świat wg Einsteina - Po co mierzyć cząsteczkę ?; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Tomek W.; film dokumentalny 15:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3253 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3468); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3254 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3469); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:50 Teleexpress 17:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali II - Nieproszony gość odc.17 (The Visitor); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Konspiracja. com (Conspiracy. com (Antitrust)) - txt.str.777 104'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:30 K-2 (K-2) - txt.str.777 105'; film akcji kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Japonia (1991) 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Rekruci (DMB) 83'; komedia kraj prod.ROSJA (2000) 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 202/249 (The Love Boat 180 Seria 8 odcinek 8 Aerobic April/ The Wager/ Story Of The Century); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 203/249 (The Love Boat 179 Seria 8 odcinek 16 Instinct/ Unmade For Each Other/ BOS); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:20 W Dolinie Grajcarka; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 20/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 183 Depresja 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.55, 10.50 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.35 10:40 Święta wojna - Hanys modyfikowany genetycznie (167) 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 41(231) Równe prawa; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 44/162 Ósma część wioski (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 The eighth part of the village); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 12:25 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (42) 12:30 Kręcioła 12:55 Władcy arktycznych lodów (Masters of the Arctic Ice); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 13:50 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (13) 14:00 Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 10/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 410) kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 23 (Dr Quinn s. III, Perhanence of hange ep. 68) kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:40 Bezpieczne drogi 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej 17:10 Robin Hood - odc 6/13 Przybywa inspektor podatkowy (Robin Hood ep The Taxman Cometh); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:00 Biuro kryminalne - Śmierć w błysku flesza; serial TVP 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Bezpieczne drogi 19:10 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - dogrywki i repleye (2); program kabaretowy 20:00 Wielki Poker - odc. 1; teleturniej 21:00 Podróże z żartem - Podróże ekstremalne ; program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mała Brytania - odc. 1/20 (Little Britain) - txt.str.777; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 23:10 Bezpieczne drogi 23:20 Zakręceni (Bien agites/Totally nuts) 83'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 00:50 Talki z resztą - odc. 1/6 Test na inteligencję; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Załóż się - cz. I ; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:00 Załóż się - cz. II ; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Ambush Makeover - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa 'Czarnej Perły' - film przygodowy reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Johnny Depp, Keira Knightley, Orlando Bloom, Jack Davenport USA 2003 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 Zabójcza głębia - thriller reż. Charles Robert Carner, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Kristy Swanson, Coolio, Jaimz Woolvett USA 2003 00:45 Decoys - horror SF reż. Matthew Hastings, wyk. Corey Sevier, Stefanie von Pfetten, Kim Poirier, Elias Toufexis Kanada 2004 02:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii - kwalifikacje 05:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:45 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 7/22 USA 2004 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Mój brat wciąż żyje - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 778 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Film prawdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 8/22 USA 2004 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 26/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Mój brat wciąż żyje - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/13 Polska 2006 21:20 Superkino Troja - dramat historyczny reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Brad Pitt, Diane Kruger, Orlando Bloom, Brian Cox USA 2004 00:40 Stick - film sensacyjny reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Candice Bergen, George Segal, Charles Durning USA 1985 02:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:55 Telesklep 04:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Teatrzyk w kuchni; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tylko Kaśka - Porwanie odc. 6 ; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta - odc. 1; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.38; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Poranek z muzyką - Chopin inaczej; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 643; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 815* - Odlot; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Łódź weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Polska z bocznej drogi 13:35 Teatr TV - Męczeństwo Piotra Oheya 54'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Erwin Axer; wyk.:Henryk Borowski, Wanda Łuczycka, Bohdan Łazuka, Marta Lipińska, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Edward Dziewoński, Ignacy Gogolewski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Witold Skaruch, Marian Friedman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Z kwartetem przez życie; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Pożegnalny blues. Tadeusz Nalepa; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Trzymajmy się morza - Przejście; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Teatrzyk w kuchni; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Krośniewice - Muzeum D. - Borkowskiego cz. II; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Święta wojna - Hanys Boss (243); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Życie jak pomnik; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Hity satelity 18:50 Plebania - odc. 643; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W służbie Buddy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 815* - Odlot; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na weekend - Łódź weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 275 Gracz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Co nam w duszy gra - Wiosna; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Po cud; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 643; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W służbie Buddy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 815* - Odlot; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na weekend - Łódź weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 275 Gracz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Co nam w duszy gra - Wiosna; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Hanys Boss (243); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Życie jak pomnik; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Rybnik 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Ewangelia na dachach 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:45 Aktualności 15:48 Pogoda 15:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Rybnik 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Aktualności sportowe 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Europieniądze 18:30 Aktualności flesz 18:32 Magazyn meteo 18:35 Narciarski weekend 18:45 Czwarta władza 19:15 Made in Silesia 19:35 Magazyn kulturalny 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Lublin, Lubartowska 57; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 GIPN - policja do zadań specjalnych (Dans le Secret des Hommes d`Action (GIPN)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Kurier; STEREO 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO 02:30 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 GIPN - policja do zadań specjalnych (Dans le Secret des Hommes d`Action (GIPN)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Symfonia wiosenna (Spring Symphony) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1983); reż.:Peter Schamoni; wyk.:Herbert Gronemeyer, Nastassja Kinski, Andre Heller, Rolf Hoppe, Kitty Mattern; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Jarocin po latach - Acid Drinkers; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Włosy Beethovena (Beethoven's Hair); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.CZECHY, Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okruchy z ulicy Żelaznej i okolic; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kosmiczne związki (Cosmic links); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Jarocin po latach - Kobranocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kino jest sztuką - Kikujiro (Kikujiro) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1999); reż.:Takeshi Kitano; wyk.:Takeshi Kitano, Yusuke Sekiguchi, Kayoko Kishimoto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 V Koncert fortepianowy Es-dur Ludwiga van Beethovena gra Krystian Zimerman (Ludwig van Beethoven - Piano Concerto No. 5) kraj prod.Niemcy (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Awangarda Krakowska - odc.3; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia pewnej dziewczynki (A Girl's Own Story); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Socjopaci - odc. 7; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Glenn Gould w studiu nagrań (Glenn Gould on the record); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Piotr Anderszewski gra wariacje na temat Diabellego (Piotr Anderszewski joue les variations Diabelli); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Bracia Saudkowie (Bratri Saudkove); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Strefa - Hurricane Festival 2005 - System of a Dawn (System of a Dawn); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Strefa - Kawałki Mózgu - Gorzycki, Pleszyński, Mayer; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 4; antologia komiksu; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 5; antologia komiksu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Henry, portret seryjnego mordercy (Henry, portrait of a serial killer) 79'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:John McNaughton; wyk.:Mary Demas, Michael Rooker, Anne Bartoletti, Elizabeth Kaden, Ted Kaden, Denise Sullivan, Anita Ores; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Anna Netrebko (Anna Netrebko: The Woman - The Voice); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Ale Kino! 08:00 Sportowe życie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lindsay Anderson, wyk. Richard Harris, Rachel Roberts, Alan Badel, William Hartnell Wlk. Brytania 1963 10:20 Vengo - film muzyczny reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Antonio Canales, Orestes Villasan Rodriguez, Antonio Perez Dechent, Bobote Niemcy/ Francja/ Hiszpania 2000 11:55 ostatni seans Śmierć prezydenta - dramat polityczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Zdzisław Mrożewski, Marek Walczewski, Henryk Bista, Czesław Byszewski Polska 1977 14:20 Suzhou - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lou Ye, wyk. Zhou Xun, Jia Hongshen, Hua Zhongkai, Yao Anlian Niemcy/ Chiny 2000 15:50 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Dustin Hoffman - serial dokumentalny USA 16:50 Stajnia na Salvatorze - dramat psychologiczny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Szczerbic Polska 1967 18:20 Serce Jezusa - komediodramat reż. Marcos Loayza, wyk. Augustin Mendieta, Melita del Carpio, Nicolás Bauer, Julio Kempff Suarez Niemcy/Chile/Boliwia 2003 20:00 Legenda o czasie - film muzyczny reż. Isaki Lacuesta, wyk. Israel Gómez Romero, Makiko Matsumura, Francisco José Gómez Romero, Saray Gómez Romero Hiszpania 2006 22:00 Psychopata - film sensacyjny reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Holly Hunter, Dermot Mulroney, William McNamara, Will Patton, John Rothman, J.E. Freeman USA 1995 00:10 Sztorm - thriller reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Caroline Goodall, Scott Wolf, John Savage USA 1996 02:05 Święty dym - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Kate Winslet, Harvey Keitel, Julie Hamilton, Sophie Lee USA/ Australia 1999 Canal + Film 08:30 Historia Wendella Bakera - komediodramat reż. Andrew Wilson, Luke Wilson, wyk. Luke Wilson, Seymour Cassel, Eva Mendes, Owen Wilson USA 2005 10:10 Deser Koniec - film krótkometrażowy 10:20 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Bliźniaczki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ben Sombogaart, wyk. Nadja Uhl, Thekla Reuten, Sina Richardt, Julia Koopmans Holandia/ Luksemburg 2002 15:15 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 16:55 Wallace i Gromit - Klątwa królika - film animowany reż. Steve Box, Nick Park, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:20 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Benoît Magimel, Clovis Cornillac, Géraldine Pailhas, Philippe Torreton Francja 2005 20:00 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 22:05 Covert One: Program Hades - thriller odc. 1 reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles USA 2006 23:35 Fotografik, jego żona, jej kochanek - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Yule, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 00:55 Conan Barbarzyńca - film fantasy reż. John Milius, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Earl Jones, Max von Sydow, Sandahl Bergman, Ben Davidson USA 1982 03:00 Nie mów nikomu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cristina Comencini, wyk. Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Alessio Boni, Stefania Rocca, Angela Finocchiaro Włochy/Francja/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 05:00 Deser Długi metraż - film krótkometrażowy 05:10 Przyjaciel Hitlera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Menno Meyjes, wyk. John Cusack, Noah Taylor, Leelee Sobieski, Molly Parker Węgry/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2002 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 07:30 Koszykówka Euroliga: Panathinaikos Ateny - Prokom Trefl Sopot 09:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Toulouse - Monaco 11:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Olympique Lyon - Olympique Marsylia 13:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14:00 Madagaskar - film animowany reż. Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, wyk. USA 2005 15:35 Koszykówka Euroliga: Panathinaikos Ateny - Prokom Trefl Sopot 17:40 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Inter Mediolan - AC Milan 19:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: ŁKS Łódź - Widzew Łódź 22:10 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. John Maguire, 2005 22:30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu - (Canal+ Sport2) 22:45 Gwiezdne wojny: Powrót Jedi - film SF odc. 7 reż. Richard Marquand, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Peter Mayhew, David Prowse USA 1983 01:00 Koszykówka NBA: Toronto Raptors - Houston Rockets 03:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 04:15 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - film familijny odc. 12 reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. AnnaSophia Robb, Jeff Daniels, Cicely Tyson, Dave Matthews USA 2005 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 09:40 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 11:10 Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Piotr Pawłowski Polska 1963 12:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 13:15 Ostre słówka - komediodramat reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Joan Allen, Kevin Costner, Erika Christensen, Keri Russell USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:15 Królewska gra - thriller reż. Nikolaj Arcel, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Soren Pilmark, Nicolas Bro, Nastja Arcel Dania 2004 17:05 Pętla - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Gustaw Holoubek, Aleksandra Śląska, Teresa Szmigielówna Polska 1957 18:50 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 reż. John Maguire, 2005 19:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 22 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 10 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Fotografik, jego żona, jej kochanek - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Yule, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 22:25 Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Scarlett Johansson, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Emily Mortimer, Brian Cox Wlk. Brytania/USA/Luksemburg 2005 00:35 Piła 2 - thriller reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Shawnee Smith, Tobin Bell, Franky G. USA 2005 02:10 Człowiek pies - dramat sensacyjny reż. Louis Leterrier, wyk. Jet Li, Morgan Freeman, Bob Hoskins, Kerry Condon Francja/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:50 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 05:30 Agnieszka 46 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Joanna Szczerbic, Leon Niemczyk, Jerzy Turek, Ryszard Kotys Polska 1964 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Szaleńczy wyścig w błocie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież na pływającej fortecy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowy apartament - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Szaleńczy wyścig w błocie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież na pływającej fortecy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 49 16:00 Superjazda: Goryl - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny samochodu terenowego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:30 Narodziny samochodu terenowego - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Joseph McClendon - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron awaryjny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 21:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Przepowiadanie przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Lawrence Mbroh - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Rosa Talamantes - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Godzina zero: Operacja "Pewna śmierć" - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Godzina zero: Strzelanina w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Lima - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lillehammer (Norwegia) - kwalifikacje 09:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lenzerheide (Szwajcaria) - konkurencja drużynowa 10:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecze rewanżowe 1/8 finału 11:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecze rewanżowe 1/8 finału 11:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecze rewanżowe 1/8 finału 12:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - losowanie 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lenzerheide (Szwajcaria) - konkurencja drużynowa 13:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA): Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 14:30 Tenis - magazyn 14:45 Kolarstwo Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 16:30 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lillehammer (Norwegia) - kwalifikacje 17:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lillehammer (Norwegia) 19:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA): Mecz półfinałowy 20:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lillehammer (Norwegia) 22:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA): Mecz półfinałowy 23:45 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 00:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lillehammer (Norwegia) HBO 06:30 Afrykańska farma - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lister, wyk. Luke Gallant, Richard E. Grant, Kasha Kropinski, Armin Mueller-Stahl RPA 2004 08:25 Jej mały sekret - komedia romantyczna reż. Charles Matthau, wyk. Estella Warren, Michael Weatherly, Christian Kane, Rachel Dratch USA 2005 09:55 Szkolna gazetka - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Christy Carlson Romano, Keri Lynn Pratt, Katey Sagal, Teddy Dunn USA 2005 11:20 Prawda - thriller reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Beverley Breuer, Stephanie Zimbalist, Dean Cain, Thea Gill Kanada 2005 12:50 Gra ich życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Wes Bentley, Jay Rodan, Gerard Butler, John Rhys-Davies USA 2005 14:30 Piękny bokser - dramat biograficzny reż. Ekachai Uekrongtham, wyk. Asanee Suwan, Sorapong Chatree, Orn-Anong Panyawong, Nukkid Boonthong Tajlandia 2003 16:25 Zimowe przesilenie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Josh Sternfeld, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia, Aaron Stanford, Allison Janney, Mark Webber USA 2004 17:55 Empire Falls - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Ed Harris, Helen Hunt, Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward USA 2005 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 HBO na stojaka! Gdzie diabeł nie może - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 20:40 Premiera Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin USA 2004 22:10 Empire Falls - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Ed Harris, Helen Hunt, Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward USA 2005 23:35 Narodziny - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jonathan Glazer, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Cameron Bright, Danny Huston, Lauren Bacall USA 2004 01:15 Przerwana cisza - thriller reż. Scott Weber, wyk. Helene Joy, Jennifer Beals, Lothaire Bluteau, Ed Begley Jr. Kanada 2005 02:55 Dzieci pierestrojki - film dokumentalny reż. David Kinselli, wyk. Norwegia 2005 03:50 Piękny bokser - dramat biograficzny reż. Ekachai Uekrongtham, wyk. Asanee Suwan, Sorapong Chatree, Orn-Anong Panyawong, Nukkid Boonthong Tajlandia 2003 05:45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 08:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 Pamiętnik: Busta Rhymes - za kulisami życia gwiazd 13:30 Życie i rytmy Snoop Dogga - koncert 14:00 MTV Vaults P. Diddy - przegląd twórczości artysty 14:30 Pamiętnik: The Game - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:00 All Access: Ekscentrycy - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 True Life: Jestem na wakacjach - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 21:30 Rob & Big - reality show 22:00 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 22:30 Bam's Unholy Union - reality show 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Strutter - talk show 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Dzika Hiszpania - film dokumentalny 09:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 10:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 13:00 Dzika Hiszpania - film dokumentalny 14:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 15:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Poskramiacze węży: Grzechotniki z Georgii - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Żarłacz ludojad - serial dokumentalny 18:00 SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? - film dokumentalny 19:00 Dzika Hiszpania - film dokumentalny 20:00 Bitwa lotniczych gigantów - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 21:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Lunatycy mordercy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 00:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Lunatycy mordercy - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells - 1. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 10:00 Clip - magazyn sportowy 10:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells - 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 12:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/8 finału AZ Alkmaar - Newcastle United 14:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/8 finału Tottenham Hotspur - Sporting Braga 16:15 Clip - magazyn sportowy 16:30 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski 16:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - studio przed meczem PZU AZS Olsztyn - J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz PZU AZS Olsztyn - J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska 19:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 19:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 20:40 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz Southampton FC- Colchester United 22:45 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii - studio 23:55 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii - sesja treningowa TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy TVN 7 06:20 Telesklep 07:20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/16 Niemcy 1996 08:50 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 34/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:50 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/22 USA 1994 10:50 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 80/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 11:50 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:50 Telesklep 14:05 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 35/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 33/100 USA 1986 16:35 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 14/18 USA 1994 17:05 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/22 USA 1994 18:05 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 81/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 19:05 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 34/100 USA 1986 19:40 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 15/18 USA 1994 20:10 Strażnik czasu 2: Decyzja - film SF reż. Steve Boyum, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, Thomas Ian Griffith, Mary Page Keller, John Beck USA 2003 21:50 Posłaniec śmierci - film sensacyjny reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Charles Bronson, Charles Dierkop, Trish Van Devere, Laurence Luckinbill USA 1988 23:45 Mroczne przywidzenia - thriller reż. Jeffrey Reiner, wyk. Suzanne Somers, Timothy Busfield, Tippi Hedren, Ryan DeBoer USA 1999 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku